Bitersweet Reunion
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Sakura dreams that her true love will return? And when he does, is it even real? [sasuXsaku][oneshot]


S.Z: Well this is just a song fic that I wrote because I think that the song fits really well with the story. The song that used is called Alive by Melissa O'Neil, god bless her heart she's out new Canadian Idol, so if you wanna check her out please download song legally!

Disclaimer: Well I wish I could own Sasuke but I don't, as for Sakura you can have her. All Naruto stuff belongs to Masashi-sensei and the song belongs to Melissa O'Neil.

Bittersweet Reunion

_Stuck in a world no longer turnin'_

_Always the girl waiting for somethin'_

_Too many days walkin' round sleepin'_

_Open my eyes I'm tired of dreamin'_

"Sasuke!" called out Sakura as she woke up.

She panted as she wiped the cold sweat from her brow. She had been having a nightmare about Sasuke leaving, never to return. She had been having the same dream every night ever since he left; she was now 16…

Her feelings for him were still the same, if not stronger after all of that time. The fire in her heart would never stop burning for the raven haired boy even in his absence. So what if they think he's a traitor, she thought to herself everyday, I…

That night, she was home alone. The summer heat was almost suffocating. Sakura, that night, was wearing a pure white spaghetti strap night gown and the shades in her window were gently floating because of the slight breeze coming in from the wide open space. She was tangled in her sheets from flailing about in her slumber. She took a deep breath, untangled herself and got up out of bed. She walked over to her desk on the other side of her room. She saw a picture, an old one…

"It's not much…" she said under her breath as she took the frame and picture in hand "… but it's all I have…"

It was the picture of team 7, back when they were a team. Sasuke was about 13 in the scene, and Sakura missed him very much; why did he ever have to go?

She waited for him. As she did so it felt like the world was stuck, like it stopped turning when she realized he wasn't there. During the day and the night she would dream of him, dream that he would be there but then the harsh reality would always return.

"He's not coming back…" she said as she put the picture down and walked to her mirror.

She looked at herself. Her hair bright pink and still short since she had cut it that time, while trying to save him. Her body had matured over the years and she definitely filled out her nightgown finally…

"I bet Sasuke would like to see me now…" she assured herself, but it didn't ease the pin pricks of pain in her heart that would come back every time she'd awake at night.

It was routine for her now to awake from a nightmare, look at herself, return to bed, then awaken in the morning just to show false happiness to everyone around her…

It was time to return to bed. She was about to turn around from her mirror when she saw the reflection of something outside her window.

"What was…" she mumbled as she reluctantly walked to her window to see. This wasn't routine; what or who was out there?

She slowly reached her hand to the shades still swaying gently. She opened them to face shock. She fell backwards while gasping.

"S-S-Sa… s-su… k-k-ke!" she stuttered in disbelief, no way… she had to be dreaming…

The mysterious boy stepped from the window sill and slowly stepped into the even warmer room.

"Don't be scared Sakura…" he said edging closer.

"Sa-Sasuke? Is it… y-you?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yes…" he said holding out a hand to help her up.

She took his hand while shaking. She got up weakly and stood exactly one foot away from the Uchiha…

"W-why? W-why are you here?" she asked.

"Don't ask…" he said shortly.

"Are you here to stay?"

"…" he looked down to the side, then back up. He took a few steps towards the kunoichi until he stood two inches away.

Sakura didn't know if this was real; she couldn't believe it. Although here she stood two inches away from him. He had helped her up, gave her his hand. Her shock wore off a bit as she began to see more clearly…

His hair. It had gotten longer and it hung in his eyes. He was almost 6 foot or what seemed to be. He looked more mature and was even more handsome than before, he was a man. She looked at his arm, thick with muscle. She reached out to it and stroked it with her fingers. He took her hand and it made her gasp as she quickly looked up.

Her eyes met his. The look was different than when they were younger. Instead of intense and cold, Sakura could see loneliness and longing in his eyes. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she wanted him desperately. She reached her other hand to his face and gently stroked the hair out of his eyes and ran her fingers through it. He took that hand as well and held them both firmly, interlacing fingers ay either side. He pressed himself against her, as his shuddery cold breath reached her lips. They were about 10 millimeters apart now, lips almost touching…

"I missed you Sasuke…" said Sakura warmly finally realizing how real this all really was; he came back to her.

"You don't know…" he said in a half whisper "… how nice it is to hear that from someone… especially you…"

Sakura gave a slight smile as she closed her eyes. Sasuke pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. Sakura didn't know what Sasuke had been doing all of that time prior but what she did know was that his lips were tender and flawless. It was everything that she had imagined…

Sasuke's lips began to tremble against hers as he had locked his arms around her and then laid her down on her bed. He was on top of her as he eased the kiss then pulled back completely then looked into her eyes.

_I wanna run with a reckless emotion_

_Find out of love is the size of an ocean_

_Even if I crash and I burn out_

_At least I'm gonna know what it's like_

_To feel alive…_

She knew what kind of look this was. She knew where her wanted to go, but she wanted it just as much as he did…

She wanted to explore her newly discovered love and how much of it he could give back. Even if it backfired in the end, she would at least have this moment right now, to make her feel alive and important…

He stroked the soft skin on her arm and lightly pulled down one of the straps of the gown. Caressing her shoulder, he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Sa…suke…" she said as he kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his back as she reached for the bottom of his shirt. He eased up allowing her to pull it over his head…

She looked up at the bare skin of his chest and stomach. It looked rock solid but yet it was scarred as well. She ghosted her finger tips along the marks of blades gone by, not knowing or really sure who was responsible for it…

Their clothes were somewhere on the floor now as Sasuke admired Sakura's body, it had matured over the years…

He leaned in and whispered in her ear…

"Are you sure?"

Sakura, who was already panting, responded with a shuddery:

"Y-yes…"

Sasuke was gentle with her as he went inside, taking away her innocence. Sakura's head was clouded by pleasure that she had not once experienced in her life before. She didn't care what would happen the next day, all she wanted was more of Sasuke… more…

She loved him, she knew that now and as their peaks reached their end, she pulled his face close to hers, caressed his cheek, looked deeply into his eyes and whispered clearly to him:

"Sasuke… I love you…"

_Sun on my face; lights of a city_

_Maybe in love; or just learnin' to be_

_On my two feet; I can only imagine_

_I'll say the words and believe it all happened_

Sasuke said nothing. He pulled out of her, got up and collected his clothes weakly. He got dressed.

Sakura wrapped herself in her sheet and sat up.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" she asked shaken.

"Why would you do that to me…" he said somberly

"What?"

"I thought we could have just shared a moment, without saying those words… I can't say them… not yet…" he went and put a food on the windowsill.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she sprang up grasping her sheet.

"I can't stay here… the sun will rise soon and I have to get far away…"

"So that means… you're not here to stay…" she said sadly.

"Goodbye Sakura…" and just like he had came, he left, in and instant…

Sakura stood there frozen. She had no clue how to handle this. She went back in bed and took in the scent of the used sheets.

"It still smells like him…" and with a tear, she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke the next morning as the sun hit her face. She woke up and opened her eyes reluctantly. She sat up, holding her head.

"Was it… just a dream?" she asked herself.

She looked around to see her night gown among other things still in the same spot on the floor. She got up with her sheets tightly around her still and looked out the window. His footprints were still on the sill.

"He… really was here… I remember now…"

She had seen him again, spent an amazing night with him all for it to crash and burn.

"He didn't say that he loved me…"

But then it hit her. He didn't want to say it because if he did, he would have felt obligated to stay but he couldn't and she knew that. She knew that he loved her and knowing was good enough for now…

She would continue waiting for him to return again, no matter how long it would take…

_I wanna feel till my heart breaks wide open_

_I wanna place like a fire that's growin'_

_Even if I crash and I burn out_

_At least I'm gonna know what it's like_

_To feel alive…_


End file.
